


Starfire's Science Project

by OverlordRaax



Series: Awake Sparkling Collections [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Functionism is long gone, M/M, Peacetime, Post-War, Sparklings, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Starscream's sparkling comes back home with some amazing news for his creator.





	Starfire's Science Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574153) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



> Starfire is Starscream and Skyfire's second sparkling from Pink Shoes' Awake fic. He's only a newly sparked thing in that but this is him later in his second frame.

Starscream sat in the living room, calmly reading a data pad when he felt a little pulse over his creator bond. He looked up to the door expectantly as one of his sparklings burst through with a wide grin on his face.

“Daddy!” Starfire shouted. The little sparkling bounded towards him, activating his jet heels to jump straight into his carriers arms and give him a hug.

“Oof! Now, what’s going on here?” Starscream said. “What’s got you so excited?”

“I got first place for my science presentation at school!” Starfire beamed, “I even beat Scopes!”

“You beat _Scopes_?” Starscream could barely believe that, no one had so managed to beat Perceptor’s daughter in a science project yet.

“Yes I did!” Starfire gave a smug little smile that was entirely like his carriers. Starscream couldn’t help but laugh seeing that face from the little seekerling.

“I’m so proud of you.” Starscream gave him a little pet on the helm. It wasn’t long before the seekerling reached into his subspace and pulled out some items.

“I won a prize too! I got two tickets to the science museums display on technology from alien worlds. I promised Scopes I’d take her with me though. She really wants to see it.”

“I’m sure nothing would stop Perceptor from seeing it anyway,” Starscream muttered.

“And my teacher gave me lots of notes. She said my talk was ‘outstanding’ and it was really detailed, and Catapult didn’t know about gravity wells until I explained it, and also…” Starfire continued to talk about the presentation he’d spent the last decacycle working on. When he got into a project or idea he showed the same level of determination and focus as his carrier. He had spent of most his home time the past few cycles working on it. The class had been allowed to choose whatever topic they wanted to base his scientific presentation on, and Starfire had chosen to base it on different types of planets and ecosystems. He’d constantly questioned both Starscream and Skyfire for details about all the worlds they’d visited, he’d even asked to see copies of their old reports from when they’d been explorers. Of course a lot of those records had been lost since the war, but the ones they did have Starfire had poured over for details, finding any bits and pieces he could use for his presentation, and occasionally asking his creators directly to explain some of the more advanced scientific terms he’d come across.

He’d been so enthusiastic about it. Both Skyfire and Starscream were delighted to see their son so interested in science. He was an avid learner and it made Starscream so happy when his son had looked up at him with wide-eyed admiration as he’d explained through his old theories and reports.

“…and my teacher said it was really well researched when I showed her where I got all my data from, and that I had explained it in a really clear way.” Starfire beamed as he finished describing how much praise he had been given.

Starscream felt so proud of his son’s scientific prowess. It was delightful to hear how much encouragement he’d been getting. Back when Starscream had first shown his interest in science he’d been asked why he was wasting his time. For him the only option as a seeker had been the War Academy. When he had said he wanted to be a scientist the declaration had been met only with bafflement and derision. He’d been discouraged as much as possible, he’d had to doggedly pursue it despite being constantly told it was a useless endeavour. Even when he’d gotten into the Academy things hadn’t changed, there had been leering taunts from his fellow mechs, constant discrimination because of his frame type, he’d almost lost track of how many times he’d been told a seeker was too stupid to be scientist, or that he should just give up and go back to doing what his frame type were built for. There had been many, many points he had just wanted to give up. And he might have even done so if he hadn’t met Skyfire…

But now he was looking at his little sparkling, who looked so excited after all the encouragement he’d received for his efforts. He’d received nothing but praise for how hard he’d tried. Starscream felt so happy his sparkling would never have to go through the same derision and discrimination he had gone through. And he knew he’d support his son’s interests every step of the way.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Starfire and gave him a tight hug. The seekerlet looked almost confused and looked up at him with big blue optics.

“Hm? What’s that for?”

“I’m so, _so_ proud of you.” Starscream said.

Starfire giggled and hugged him back.

“Thank you Daddy.”


End file.
